Phoenix
by Baldbeauty
Summary: When Edward finnaly finds the girl of his dreams she is not at all what he thought she was. She defied the very word Princess... She was practically a prince, a warrior for her people...and she would not be a prize to be won, even if her father insisted.
1. Phoenix's Princess

**A/N: So i need to decide what to write for now so help me out. Tell me so i know. It's either this or "Even the Blind Can See". I don't care either way, that's why i need help with that. So tell me what you feel about them.**

**It's old-timy again but has no relevance to real history, so don't throw that in my face, i _do _know a bit about history, i just don't want to write about it at the moment. **

**So...yeah...**

**I happen to be going back to school on monday, doctors ok'd it so i won't update so quickly, but i will still be around. I would like to know what to write before i go back to school so make sure to REVIEW!**

**I don't own anything...**

**Thanks for listening to me babble.**

* * *

><p>Phoenix's Princess<p>

(EPOV)

I was the son of King Carlisle Cullen. He ruled over all of Seattle. We were a peaceful group of people with very few enemies. Nearly all of the other kings and countries around us admired us. My family had nearly everything they ever wanted. My father had my mother. My mother had him and three strong children; myself (the eldest), Emmett (the middle child who was happily married to Rosalie Hale, a beautiful women from our court), and Alice (my psychic little sister who was currently courting the prince of a neighboring country, and was positive that she was going to marry him).

Yes, our family was perfect…well, except for one thing. "Edward dear." Esme called sweetly. I love my mother very much, she was everything a good mother should be and lacked all evil traits. The only thing that annoyed me slightly was— "Edward, when are you going to settle down and find a wife?"

"Must we discuss this every day?" I asked her, pouting.

"I want grandchildren, Edward." I blushed a deep shade of red. "You are twenty-one. You should find a bride. The people of our nation will not feel secure without someone strong in line for the throne…besides, I said that you should get a bride, and you should listen to your mother." Esme smiled.

"I will choose a bride when I find one maiden who isn't corrupt, who is strong, beautiful, generous, but smart. If you can find me someone I will truly love, then I will take a bride." I stated.

"Promise?" Esme asked hopefully.

"Promise." I agreed.

"Oh goody!" Esme laughed lightly and ran out of the hall way yelling my sister's name as she went.

_Oh know…Alice and Esme looking for someone? I'm in trouble… _I thought to myself. Surprisingly, I made it through an entire week without the women in my family jumping me every five seconds, but I had a feeling they were plotting something…

888

(BPOV)

"Father! You can't just choose the man I am to marry, I won't allow it! I won't go through with it." I stated in a firm voice. There was no way in the world that I would marry some strange man who didn't care about me.

"Isabella…" Charlie whispered.

"My name is Bella! Get it right! I am not going to marry some man who is just going to leave me behind! I want to marry someone I wish to marry!"

"You are like your mother." Charlie sighed. "You will do as you are told."

"Did you hear about the woman who was forced to marry Caius? He married her, took the wealth from her family and then slaughtered her later. I will not have that happen to me."

"Bella, you would kill anyone who tried to hurt you, you are too strong to let someone else harm you."

"Father… I refuse. Any person you could possibly choose wouldn't be right for me. I shall leave if you try to force me into anything." I promised.

"What if I offered an alternative?" Charlie stated, before I could walk away.

"What might that be?" I asked, interested.

"You can choose any warrior in our country to fight all of the suitors who call on you, the one suitor who can best your warrior will gain your hand."

"It sounds…fair."

"I will ensure that all who come will wear something to hide their faces, so your warrior will fight each with equal merit." My father held out his hand. "Do we have a deal?"

"Yes…" I agreed, shaking his hand.

"Who are you going to choose?"

"You know who I have chosen… You knew all along who I would chose. I have no alternative choice."

"You choose wisely…"

"When will these contests start?"

"I shall send for all young princes to come here, I will announce it at a masquerade ball in two weeks." Charlie smiled at me.

"Of course." I bowed and started to turn away.

"Bella, do not back out on your promise… It will be treason if you do… I do not wish to see such a crime land upon you."

"I would never lie, a promise is a promise." I stated, walking out of the throne room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tell me what you think and I will send you cookies... maybe. :P**


	2. A Ball

**A/N: I couldn't resist putting this up... :)**

**Hope you enjoy it.**

**Jen**

* * *

><p>A Ball<p>

(EPOV)

I stood in the grand hall in the center of Phoenix, a country that had been an ally of ours since the beginning of time. I personally had never been to Phoenix…I was a soldier, my place was in troublesome nations, not in cheery ones. "I hear that Princess Isabella is as beautiful as her mother." Carlisle stated to me.

"I wouldn't know. I do not know anyone here." I shrugged. I could tell what Carlisle was trying to do.

"Edward…" Carlisle sighed sadly. "Could you pretend to be interested?"

"Nope, that would be a lie, that is against God." I teased lightly.

"Saint." Carlisle scoffed teasingly.

"What else could I be?" I smiled at him. Carlisle shook his head.

888

An hour later the entire ballroom was packed and filled with people in masks, music, snobby royals, and uncomfortable heat. I left the room, trying to get away from the masses as quickly as possible. I found myself in a large garden moments later. It was well tended to and smelt delicious. I heard a soft voice floating beautifully in the garden and I followed it, listening intently to the woman.

"Till he came to that tree; and there they found

Of florins of fine gold, new-minted, round

Well-nigh eight bushels full, or so they thought.

No longer, then, after this Death they sought,

But each of them so glad was of sight,

Because the florins were so fair and bright." The woman was quoting a masterpiece… I saw her sitting under an oak tree. She wore a blue dress and a silver mask. She was beautiful as she looked up into the sky, whispering the words of a poet.

"That down they all sat by this precious hoard.

The worst of them was the first to speak a word

Brothers, said he, take heed to what I say,

My wits are keen, although I mock and play." I continued the stanza reflexively. The woman gasped and jumped to her feet, grabbing something in her skirts that I was sure was a dagger. "I mean no harm." I told her truthfully. "Chaucer?"

"You know Canterbury Tales?" The woman asked with a smile.

"Yes, I've read a few of them, though not as many as I wish."

"I've read all of them." The woman smiled at me. "They are worth the time."

"I am sure they are." I nodded. "That was the Pardoners Tale…why might you quote that?"

"I was sitting under a tree… I made a connection." She shrugged. "What do you believe is the meaning of the Tale?"

"Death finds us all."

"I believe it is deeper than that… Flaws of man allow Death to capture us." She sighed.

_She's intelligent._

"You really shouldn't be here… These are the gardens of the Princess."

"I apologize… It was stuffy in there." I bowed politely. "Might I ask what you were doing here, my lady?"

"Escaping the crowds. I am not worthy of the title lady… I am merely a servant of the princess, nothing more. I assume you are a prince looking for her."

"I find that princesses are hardly worth chasing." I stated bluntly.

"And why is that?" She asked, with an amused smile, her eyebrows raised.

"They do not usually have the qualities that a great woman should have. They are usually spoiled and vain. Not characteristics I value in a bride." I felt at ease with this woman.

"No offense, but I cannot stand princes either, chasing after those spoiled women only to abuse them and use them for their own purposes."

"Agreed," I nodded, hoping I would never be such a prince.

"I should return to the ball, I might be needed at any moment." She slowly began to walk away.

"Might I escort you?"

"Would you be willing to be seen with a servant?" She asked. I wish I could have seen her face, but all I could see were her dark brown eyes and her full red lips.

"Blood has nothing to do with the purity of a heart." I replied, offering my arm. She took it gently and we began to walk back to the ball.

"You are different than most men." She stated.

"Why is that?"

"Most men hate women who have brains."

"I would never fall for a woman who didn't know what to think." I chuckled. She looked at me with a small smirk on her lips.

"Falling for me?" She asked teasingly.

"Perhaps," I winked, flirting with her as well. She laughed a beautiful laugh. We entered the ballroom and I asked her for a dance, she—surprisingly—complied. I had never felt better than I did at that moment, with her in my arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Anyone read Canterbury Tales? They are amazing, and sadly they aren't mine... Sigh...**

**Tell me what ya'll are feeling.**


	3. Announcment

**A/N: So...i didn't realiz how short this was until now...but it has plot stuff in it...so it has to be in here...**

**I don't own anything!**

* * *

><p>Announcement<p>

(EPOV)

King Charles stood and silenced the music. The woman I danced with stooped and looked up at the man, as did I. "I have an announcement to make." Charles said in a strong voice. "It is in regards to my daughter, Princess Isabella. I wished to set an arranged marriage for her." I was instantly bored, I wanted to talk to the princess's handmaid. I wanted to hear about her, not some princess. "Unfortunately, my daughter gained the stubbornness that I have often been told that I possess."

A few chuckles rang through the room. I grabbed the woman's hand that I had just been dancing with and massaged the back of her hand, needing the contact. I could feel an electric pulse go through my skin.

"So I will announce that there is a competition for my daughter's hand. The rules are as follows, two days from now, all eligible noblemen are invited to fight off a warrior of Isabella's choosing. The first man who can defeat her warrior, will have my daughter's hand." Charles looked around slowly. "Isabella? Come forward please." Suddenly, the contact between me and the maid was gone. My jaw dropped when I heard her next words.

"I'm here father." The maid said, walking forward to stand next to her father. She took of her silvery silk mask and held it in her hand as she looked down at everyone from where she stood. I gaped at her and she smirked back slightly, before clearing her face of emotion.

"I assume that you have chosen your warrior?" Charles asked.

"Yes, father, I have." Isabella nodded. "The man who shall fight for me will be Phoenix the Great, no one has ever bested him before." Isabella smiled. I could see her glance at me as I stared, dumbfounded at her.

"You have heard my daughter's decision. All those who wish to fight for her hand must be here in two days. You are welcome to stay in the castle, enjoy your night." The dancing began again and Isabella put on her mask again, disappearing into the crowd. A few moments later I felt her hand in mine and her lips against my ear.

"Chaucer uses irony all of the time…the man said death was under the tree, and gold did mean death for three men…" Isabella whispered. "Isn't it a tad bit ironic that you spoke to a princess about how horrible princesses are, while complimenting a princess for her character…? Hmm…"

"I didn't mean—" She pulled away, disappearing into the crowd. Alice and my father strode quickly to me, not noticing that Princess Isabella had just been with me.

"That girl must seriously not want to get married, Phoenix has never lost a duel!" Carlisle stated. "She is stubborn!" He chuckled.

"I am going to try…" I whispered.

"What?" Carlisle asked in shock, as though he didn't hear me.

"I want her… I want to win her hand. I want to marry her. She's the one."

"OH EDWARD!" Alice exclaimed, wrapping her arms around me tightly. "I am so excited for you, and mother will be too! MOM!" Alice shouted, running off to find Esme.

"Are you sure, Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"Carlisle, you told me that when you met mother, you just knew… I know now what you mean by that." Carlisle smiled and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Then you have my blessing." Carlisle grinned. "Don't get yourself killed though. You mother is about to tackle you." I braced myself for impact. My mother and sister talked my ears off, but I didn't listen, I was trying to plan how I was to defeat Phoenix.

Even in my country, the warrior Phoenix was well known. I had heard so many tales about the battles he had won and the bravery with which he fought. Phoenix never lost…never…They say that he has never even gained a battle scar, whereas I had several. I knew I had my work cut out for me and that I might endure great pain for trying to win Bella's hand, but it was pain well worth it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Bella has Edward's attention. Phoenix sounds pretty BA doesn't he? :P**

**Tell me what you think...**


	4. Sir James

**A/N: So...another chapter that is important...forshadowing in it... Pay attention. :P**

**Lovin the reviews i am getting.**

**~Jen**

**(I don't own anything.)**

* * *

><p>Sir James<p>

(BPOV)

I walked quietly through my palace walls. I had learned the name of the prince I had danced with… Prince Edward Cullen… Out of all of the men who were staying to fight for my hand, he was the one I wanted to win. He was kind and sweet. He was smart…and not to mention beautiful. He had the heart of a warrior, and I knew he would balance me out perfectly… He was the one, I knew it.

I walked out of the palace and towards the stables, hoping to find my horse Stratus in perfect condition. Father had given her to me four years ago, she was the perfect horse for me, always there for me and obedient. I heard voices in the royal stable and I froze just outside the entrance.

"I'm going to win her." _His _voice said proudly. "She is going to be mine." It was James a knight from a country south of us. He was a rotten beast.

"I'm not so sure of that, James." Sir Michel replied. "Prince Edward has thrown in his name, he is a great warrior." James laughed sarcastically.

"Skill cannot defeat pure determination… She is mine… Ooh, the things I will do to her when she is mine…" James stated. My eyes grew wide and I began to back up. I ran into someone as I backed up.

"Lookie what we have here." Laurent sneered. He was James' younger brother, and rumored to be just as cruel. He pinned my hands to my side and dragged me into the stables. "James, you might not have to wait." Laurent jeered, throwing me into a bale of hay at James' feet.

"Well, well, princess, coming to me already? I knew you would…" James' dark eyes met mine and he smirked. I pulled a dagger out of the folds of my dress and before he could react I slashed a line across his face. I would have escaped if it weren't for the stupid dress I wore catching on the door. Three men grabbed me and took the dagger from my hand. They slammed me against the wall of the barn and James walked up to me, holding my dagger in his hands. "You thought you could beat us? You weak little girl." I spat in his face. "Ooh, you really aren't a lady at all are you… That's good. I don't like ladies, they aren't as fun to break, they have no spirit." He moved forward and slid the blade of my dagger under the shoulders of my dress. "Let's see what's underneath all of this frilly fabric, shall we?"

I tried to kick and fight as he cut one of the shoulders off of my dress, but against three men and in the restrictive clothes I was in…I wasn't going to get out of this on my own. I screamed and prayed that someone would hear me. James slapped me hard across my face before covering my mouth. "Shut up, whore." James hissed as he cut into the other side of my dress. He was cutting down the center of my dress when I heard the ring of a sword leaving its sheath.

"Step away from her, James, now." Edward said in the darkest voice I had ever heard in my life.

"Who's going to make me?" James asked snidely. King Carlisle, Prince Emmett, and Prince Jasper all had their swords drawn behind Edward.

"Go, now…" Edward ordered. James nodded to the men who were holding me and they dropped me to the ground. I grabbed the scraps that were left of my dress and I pulled them up, trying to save what was left of my dignity. Thankfully these dresses had layers…he had cut through all but the last one…leaving me nearly naked in front of eight men. James and the men he was with all left, backing away slowly.

"I'll get you for this, both of you." James nodded to Edward and I before leaving. Edward walked towards me carefully after putting away his sword.

"Are you alright, my lady?" Edward asked concernedly. I nodded, still covering my top half with the scraps of my dress. He knelt down next to me and looked at me worriedly. "Did they hurt you?" I shook my head, still looking down. He seemed alright with my answer until he looked down and he growled under his breath. "I should have killed him." Edward stated, grabbing my arm tenderly, in spite of his angry voice. "I should have killed all of them." He was looking at hand shaped blotches that were beginning to turn dark red on my skin. By taking my arm away from me he had taken away what had been holding up half of my dress. I ripped my arm away from him when I realized it and I covered myself again. "I'm sorry." Edward said softly.

Carlisle moved forward slowly and helped to pull me to my feet. He took off the long golden cloak that he wore and he wrapped it around my shoulders keeping me completely concealed. "Thank you…all of you." I bowed my head to them. "I couldn't have fought all of them off on my own."

"No lady should have to fight off such men, men like that shouldn't exist." Jasper growled under his breath.

"We will make sure they pay for their crimes against you." Emmett nodded. "We'll protect you from those monsters." I chuckled and shook my head.

"I almost got away… Any other day I could have done it."

"Did you give him that gash on his face?" Emmett asked. I nodded. "You are one brave, lady." He chuckled, bowing in respect to me.

"No need to bow… I have done nothing as courageous as what you have done for me today. I owe all of you." I bowed to them.

"Do you wish me to take you back to the palace?" Edward asked.

"Yes please… I wish to change so I can speak to my father." I smiled at him. He placed his hand at the small of my back, guiding me outside whilst his other hand rested on the hilt of his sword. He got onto a great black horse and pulled me up onto his lap gently. I leaned against him as he took me back to the palace.

"Why aren't you crying? Why aren't you upset?" Edward asked me as we rode.

"I do not get upset easily… It is a true princess's duty to never show her fears, to always be strong, not only for her own sake but for her people's as well." I replied truthfully.

"Your people wouldn't judge you for shedding a tear over something like this." He said stopping in the courtyard of the palace.

"You would be surprised…" I whispered.

"EDWARD! Where have you been? Where is Jasper?" A small voice rang out. "Oh God… Edward, what happened to her?" I did not hide, that wouldn't be very brave of me to hide from this pixie-human in front of me, but I didn't really try to stay in her sight either.

"Do not bother her." Edward ordered, dismounting his horse and gently leading me towards the door.

"I'll take care of her, Edward." An unexpected voice rang out. I saw Rosalie Hale, a lady of high stature from Edward's country. Her beauty was legend as was she known for being cold. "I've seen that look on a woman's face before… Alice and I can take care of her, you know we will." She frowned at me sadly.

"Do you feel comfortable with them?" Edward asked.

"As comfortable as I can at the moment." I nodded. Rose walked forward and wrapped an arm around my back.

"Come on, we'll get you all cleaned up and upright again in just a little while, you'll see." Rose grinned. Alice giggled and nodded. I had a feeling I would like these two…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I HATE JAMES! UGH!... yeah...sorry...i yell sometimes... I am trying to think up a banner for this story...but my mind is blank... :/**


	5. Rose and Alice

**A/N: I have two words for you HINT HINT! lol... Hope you enjoy this one.**

**~Jen**

**(I'm still broke as a joke)**

* * *

><p>Rose and Alice<p>

(BPOV)

The two women walked me through the palace quickly, keeping me out of sight of many people. They took me quickly to my room. "Alrighty…" Rose smiled at me. "Let's get you cleaned up." Rose grinned. Alice walked quickly to my wardrobe while Rose took a warm wash cloth and began to clean my skin where the men had touched me.

"Good grief , Isabella! Do you seriously wear man's clothing?" Alice squeaked from my wardrobe.

"It's comfortable…and please call me Bella." I told her. Alice smiled at me and brought out a dark blue dress. I turned to Rose who was eyeing the bruises on my arms, and the one that was sure to be forming on my face. "You said you knew the look on my face… How?" I asked her curiously.

"I've had that look on my face before, Bella…. I know what it's like." Rose sighed.

"Did they—"

"No… They were very close…but Emmett found me and saved me. If you haven't heard, the Cullens are known for being in the right place at the right time." Rose smiled. "We were married soon after that." Rose looked truly happy and in love.

"I can't wait to marry Jasper…" Alice sighed, rather forwardly as Rose dabbed my wounds gently.

"You are courting Jasper?"

"Yes, ma'am, and we are going to be married, with or without his mother's approval so she might as well give in, I can't wait much longer." Alice insisted. I laughed lightly at that.

"Wow, Alice…"

"I know what I want, and I get what I want, Bells." Alice grinned happily.

"I'm sure." I nodded. Rose pulled me to my feet and stared at the cloak around my shoulders. "King Carlisle gave it to me." I told her.

"I know that…it, it suits you." Rose stated. She pulled it off of me gently and turned me around so she could undo the straps of my dress. I moved behind my own personal changing wall and changed into the dress Alice had left out. I slowly walked back out into my room and Alice was instantly upon me, tying the back of my dress with nimble, quick fingers.

"I should return that cloak, your father must want it back." I stated, reaching for it.

"Keep it, Bella, he would want you to." Alice informed me. I didn't fight with her, but I knew I would give it back to him anyway.

"Thank you…both of you… I don't think I could have done that on my own." I smiled at them.

"No problem," they both answered.

"I have to go soon… Father wished me in court today." Alice's mouth fell open, but Rose didn't look surprised.

"You can't go to court!" Alice exclaimed. "You need to just sit and relax after what has happened to you."

"I'm fine." I stated truthfully—mostly.

"Bella… I understand that you are a princess… I really do…but I also know that you are constantly trying to be everything else that your country needs…a prince, a queen, a noble, a hero…but you can't be everything at once dear and still keep your sanity." Rose advised me.

"Don't I know it…" I muttered under my breath. "I have to go, Rose, it's my duty." I said with finality. Rose nodded in agreement while Alice folded her arms over her chest. Rose sat me down in a chair and began to dab something onto the bruise on my face.

"It will hide the bruise from others, so that people do not ask questions." Rose told me, while Alice slid a shawl over my arms that would hid the bruises there. When she was done, Rose took a step back and smiled at me. "Perfect." She nodded.

"Thank you." I grinned and she beamed back. I jumped to my feet when I heard shouts in the hall way. Someone pounded on my door and instantly Rose and Alice jumped in front of me protectively. My father pushed through the door, followed by Carlisle and Edward. I clasped my hands behind my back and bowed lowly to all three of them, as was expected, as Alice and Rose curtsied.

"Is it true what they have said? Is it?" Charles growled moving forward quickly and lifting my face to look into his eyes. His eyes wandered to my arms and the shawl that hid my wounds. "Take this off." He ordered.

"Father I—"

"Don't dare disobey my orders at a time like this, Isabella."

"Of course father." I nodded to him and took the shawl off of my arms. He grabbed an arm and lifted it to examine the definite hand prints that were black against my skin.

"Do they hurt?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"I have had worse father." I replied quietly.

"I didn't ask you about your other bruises, I asked about these ones, Isabella."

"A bit." I told him truthfully.

"You have one on your face as well…" He hissed angrily.

"It doesn't hurt as badly as the others." I told him.

"If it wouldn't have made you take a hit to your pride I would have beheaded all of them with my own blade, Bella." Charles promised.

"I know…"

"They are banished, never allowed here again."

"Thank you, my king." Charles hugged me tightly, comfortingly.

"No one touches my daughter and gets away with it." He promised. He let go of me and turned to Carlisle. "We are forever in debt to you, Carlisle, Edward."

"It was no trouble, Charles." Carlisle nodded. "No thanks are needed, just the joy of knowing Isabella is safe." I moved to grab his cloak.

"Sir, I wish to give you your cloak back, and I thank you for letting me use it…I wasn't necessarily in the best state of dress…" He smiled at me.

"You may keep it, Isabella."

"That would be improper sir. It is yours, it bares your family crest." He gently took my hand in his and kissed my knuckles.

"Keep it, my lady…for you might find use of it again… I have many more of them at home."

"Thank you, sire." I bowed to him, but he placed his hand under my chin and held me up.

"A brave lady such as you should never have to bow to me." Carlisle told me with a warm smile.

"Do not come to court, today." My father said as he walked out of my room with Carlisle, yet Edward remained.

"Come on you two, Isabella probably wants rest." Alice and Rose started to walk out of the door.

"No, stay!" I told them quickly, then I realized what I had done. "I am so sorry, prince… I didn't mean to overstep you, lord my mouth sometimes… If you wish them to leave then they should."

"Relax, Bella." Edward smiled. "They can stay here if you wish." Alice and Rose came back to me quickly.

"We're not leaving." Alice stated. "She needs us, whether she admits it or not." Alice nodded firmly. I chuckled. Edward reached into a pocket in his trousers and moved forward to me, giving me a small circular case.

"Put this on your wounds tonight, they might be healed in the morning." Edward told me quietly. He took a step back and bowed. "My lady." He looked at Alice and Rose. "Take care of her." He ordered them.

"We will." He smiled, nodded and left quietly.

888

I sat with the girls for a long time, simply talking about nothing with them. Before bed Rose opened the small circular case gently. She placed her index finger in the minty smelling paste before gently dabbing it on my cheek. "What is this?" I wondered.

"Family secret." Alice smiled at me. "It heals all of your wounds really fast… Great Grandma Cullen figured out how to make it, and it has been helping to rejuvenate our family ever since. Our family is quite good at finding new medicines."

"That I am thankful for." I nodded as Rose dabbed some on my arms. There was a knock on the door.

"May I come in girls?" The soft, sweet voice of Queen Esme called. I got up and walked to the door, opening it and bowing as I did. "Oh, nonsense, no need to bow, young princess, you've been through too much today." Esme grabbed my hands and pulled me back to my bed, sitting me down. Rose shook her head with a smile and worked on my other arm. "Are you feeling alright, dear?"

"I feel fine." I promised her, she sounded like my mom…I found comfort in that.

"My son is worrying over you so much…so I came to check on you." Esme smiled.

_Edward is worrying about me? Why? _I wondered. "He worries about me?" I questioned out loud.

"Of course he does, dear. He's quite taken with you… You don't know how many people it took to hold him back earlier today. He wanted to kill James for what he did to you…and darling you have bruises and stress, I doubt he would very much like the idea of not knowing if you were healing." Esme smiled.

_Taken with me… Oh, dear._

"I don't think he's the only one who's taken to someone, look at her cheeks, they look to be on fire." Alice giggled at me.

"Alice…" Esme warned.

"Sorry, mother…it's funny though." Alice chuckled.

"Do you fancy him?" Rose asked.

"Rose!" Esme slapped her gently, but she too looked curious.

"A bit…" I sighed.

"It's strange you haven't spoken much, yet you are so close already…" Rose mused.

"We spoke at the ball…" I told her quietly, I trusted her, I trusted all of them.

"Really? What about?" Alice jumped up and down.

"He thought I was the princess's hand maiden… We discussed how immoral and disgusting princesses are." I chuckled.

"Wait! You mean to tell me, that he told you he hated princesses to your face?" Esme asked with wide eyes.

"Yes." I nodded. Esme burst out laughing.

"And I thought my first meeting with Carlisle was strange." Esme laughed. "How did you take that?"

"I agree with him, most princesses are the epitome of evil in my eyes." I shrugged. Esme chuckled.

"You don't mean me do you?" Alice asked teasingly with a large smile.

"Of course I do, Alice. You are the worst of us all." I teased back, laughing with her.

"Don't you feel uncomfortable, having your fate chosen by a warrior?" Alice asked after a long moment of silence.

"I feel better about that then father arranging my marriage… I was supposed to marry so man named Phillip overseas… I didn't want that. At least I have a better chance at someone proper this way." I sighed.

"Who is Phoenix?" Rose asked. "No one ever tells us about your stories."

"You really want to know?" I asked, shocked that they hadn't been told the story… It was so common here.

"Yes, please." Alice grinned.

"Phoenix was born into small family…born a misfit and weak. No one wanted Phoenix. Everyone wanted someone stronger to be in his place of nobility… He grew stronger and began to train under a sword master by the name of Eleazar. Eleazar was one of the only people who cared for Phoenix and he taught Phoenix everything he knew. Phoenix was soon strong enough to fight in the army, and he did, several times, never losing a battle…and one time an enemy followed him to his home and killed Eleazar whilst Phoenix was sleeping. Phoenix woke to find his one true friend dead and tracked down the murderer, slaughtering him for what he had done. Phoenix was arrested and brought to my father, who saw obvious good in him. Phoenix was officially placed into our army, and he was also appointed my personal body guard… He is strong and brave…sometimes I wish I were like him." I sighed.

"Does he really have no battle scars?" Alice asked in awe.

"He has a few…no one comes out unscathed, Alice…" I chuckled.

"You said he was small and weak when he was young, is he still…?"

"Oh, he's small, that's for sure. He looks no bigger than Alice here…but he is stronger than any grown man I know of. He is the most wonderful guard i have ever had... He offers great protectiong to me."

"He will be fighting for you tomorrow won't he?" Esme asked. I nodded. "Is there anyway he will be able to see who he is fighting?"

"My father is covering everyone's face… You probably won't even be able to tell who is who any longer…" I shrugged…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Battle scene soon! Who's going to win?**


	6. Green Eyes

**A/N: READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ! **

** Okay now that i have your undevided attention...**

**Well, here is where you as the reader learn wa secret, the bad thing is that none of the characters will know...so...yeah... Good luck living in frustration for a little while, because i hit an end on this story until i finish my other one. Sorry but working on two stories at once is driving my mind bi-polar. I need to just work on one at a time. I promise this one will jump to the top of the list... Well, you would know 'the list' if you got onto my blog, just sayin'**

**Sorry to leave you on such a crucial chapter, but stick with me, i'll get this story done right after my other one and if you haven't read Even the Blind Can See, you should check it out, it's pretty cool and about to start picking up rather quickly.**

* * *

><p>Green Eyes<p>

(BPOV)

"Angela?" I called quietly. She walked into my room, looking like my duplicate. She had a bright blue dress on that was identical to mine, her brown hair was pulled up on top of her head and a few strands fell down into elegant curls. "You look just like me." I grinned.

"Thank you." Angela blushed. "Am I to sit and watch next to your father?"

"Yes, Angela, I am going to be…preoccupied today." I smirked.

"The contest starts in two hours, come and tell me when I should leave." Angela bowed to be before sitting on my bed gently.

"I will be back in a moment, I have something I must take care of, please remember to take a fan with you, it will keep people from looking directly at your face… Anyone who knows me well might not believe the ruse if they see the birthmark on your neck." I warned her. She smiled sweetly.

"I know dearie." She winked and laughed. I waved and left my room, walking quickly to the stables to find exactly who I was looking for.

"Prince Edward." I called out quietly. He turned and looked at me, putting his sword in its sheath before bowing. He had been sparing lightly with his brother Emmett.

"My lady…" He nodded. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I came to wish you luck." I told him truthfully, looking up into his green eyes.

"Wish me luck?" He asked slowly, as if he were trying to see if he had heard correctly.

"Yes, you." I nodded my head. "Of all of the people who could win today I highly favor you, though I don't much care for the thought of me being a prize to be won, I would hate it more if I were just some worthless offering to be sold off to someone else." I sighed.

"I don't really know what to say to that, except for you were never a prize to be one."

"I am a princess, our job description usually says 'to be sold to others for political gain of men'…not my idea of a good life…yet I live it. That is why I agreed to this in the first place, Phoenix is strong, he will not lose." I nodded. "I would watch out, he isn't afraid to leave scars." I warned.

"I will watch out…" I turned when I saw my father wave from behind the stable.

"I must go." I told him. "Don't make him mad…trust me, he doesn't like that, at all." I turned quickly and ran to the stables.

"Run, you need to get ready!" Charlie told me. I nodded and took off to my room.

"Angela! Help me with these ties." I asked quickly. She nodded and began untying the tight ties of my dress. "Thank you." I stated, quickly running to get changed. I pulled on a pair of trousers and a tunic. Angela appeared just in time to help me with my chain mail and armor. She pulled my hair up so it would hide underneath my helm without making the mask I would wear too tight against my face. "Thank you so much, Angela." I whispered to her as I wrapped a belt around my waist. I slid my sword into the sheath and took a deep breath.

"Don't hurt yourself today…but don't lose to someone you don't want to lose to."

"I don't want to lose at all, Isabella." I told her, practicing how to keep my voice low and unrecognizable.

"Of course, Phoenix…my your voice has improved." Angela chuckled. "Go and do good for me." Angela said loudly, playing her part so that if anyone heard from outside they would think her me and me Phoenix.

"I will do my best, my lady." I nodded to her and left my room, walking outside slowly. I walked swiftly towards the arena where my fate would be decided, by me for once.

(EPOV)

"Edward…" I heard Alice whisper. I had no idea how she knew it was me, given that I was wearing a mask that covered almost all of my face. I looked at her, sliding away from the other princes to hear her.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Go for Phoenix's ankle…the right one… He will be tired when he reaches you, he will have twisted it once."

"That's cheating." I whispered back.

"I thought that would get your attention… If you want to win, just do one thing." She told me almost silently.

"What is that?" I wondered.

"Make eye contact with him as much as possible." Alice advised before leaving quickly.

Then the arena, that had been buzzing with excitement, was silenced. I looked down to see a short man walking into the arena, he looked so small, but I knew not to underestimate anyone by size. I heard some of the other men whisper about how they would win against such an easy target, but I knew they were wrong. Charles stood up and smiled.

"Phoenix, are you ready?" Charles inquired. I waited for the man to shove a dagger into the entrance of the arena, but he did no such thing. He bowed lowly to the king and then pulled a dagger off of his side, he threw it into the door, effectively leaving no way out for anyone who challenged him.

"I am ready to fight for my princess." Phoenix stated, bowing lowly to Isabella who fanned herself nervously, as if she wanted to know how the day would turn out but she was terribly afraid.

"Let it begin." He nodded, sitting back down. A man near me got up and walked down into the arena confidently…he was not going to last long.

888

After six battles Phoenix was still victorious, and it was my turn now. I felt better, now that I had had a chance to study his style of fighting, but I still wasn't sure of myself as a walked onto the field.

(BPOV)

Another man walked onto the field and he bowed lowly to me in respect, a bow that I returned graciously. He looked deep into my eyes, his green eyes piercing mine. He drew his sword smoothly as I drew mine. We fought back and forth for a long time, not gaining any ground against one another. He was a very skilled fighter. He always kept eye contact with me as well, which was rather unnerving. His eyes were a startling shade of green, which made me think of the possibility of this being Edward I was fighting, but I knew of two other green eyed men fighting for me today.

He swung his sword at me and I ducked out of its way before jabbing him in his side. He winced and fell back a step. I knew that my sword wasn't my normal one, it was blunt and wouldn't cut him, but I still didn't envy him, that would be a huge bruise. He seemed to get over his wound and took a jab at my ribs, but I moved quicker than he did, stopping his sword before it could touch me. Our hilts locked and our masked faces were inches apart. He looked deeply into my eyes and I felt a shockwave of energy flow through me. He must have felt my distraction because he pushed me back.

I fell to the ground hard, losing my grip on my sword. I reached out for my sword but I was stopped by a foot that landed on my sternum, holding me down. I turned to look up at him just as he put the tip of his blade to my neck. There were thousands of gasps in the stadium. I heard Charlie say something as he walked down. "Well done young man." Charlie congratulated the one who had defeated me.

I looked up to see Angela had taken off, giving me a chance to get out and changed in time. I shook the hand of the man who had bested me and turned to walk away. "Phoenix?" I turned to look at my father. "You had better not break the bargain we made. You promised, do not force my hand, I would not want to charge you for treason, should my daughter talk you into kidnaping her." His voice was slightly amused. I pulled my dagger from the door by it's hilt and pressed the hilt over my heart.

"A promise is a promise." I whispered, bowing and leaving. I ran to the outskirts of the palace and into a small home. I quickly changed clothes and washed the dirt and sweat from my body. I pulled my hair up in an ornate fashion and relaxed slightly. I sat down on a small sofa and felt the loss for the first time.

_I was defeated…I lost my freedom… _I cried for that, I hated not being free to choose what was best for me. I hoped and prayed with everything in me that the man who had won was a good man.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Not, Jacob, Draco2, but one of your guesses were right :) I told you it said it word for word who it was in the previous chapter...maybe now people will see that my thoughts do have some organization...sometimes...**

**Have paitence. I will pick this story up as soon as i finish my other one, so please read that one, unless of course you don't find Carlisle to be super delicious...just saying... LOL**

**BYE!**

**~Jen**


	7. Out of the City

**A/N: Now i get to work on this strory! Yay! Hope this one starts to move on for you guys. Hope you like this one.**

**~Jen**

* * *

><p>Out of the City<p>

(EPOV)

"I'm glad it's you Edward…" King Charles stated. "Be patient with her… She was quite upset about all of this…and please ignore what she might say next, her wrath is not fun to deal with." He warned. He knocked on the door in front of him.

"Go, away." The voice from inside the door called. It was a much darker version of the voice I knew to be Isabella's.

"Isabella, you swore, do not tell me your word has lost its worth."

"I don't want to come out." Isabella snapped back, she had a spirit that couldn't be defeated.

"Isabella, now." Charles growled. The door opened slightly and Isabella stepped out, her head was down as she bowed and stayed in that position. It occurred to me just then that she bowed as a prince would and not like a princess, it was strange, but i was in a different nation with different cultures and ideals. "Stubborn fool. I will speak to you about this later, Isabella." Charles snapped.

"I apologize, father."

"It will not save you from what is to come, Isabella, your apology landed on deaf ears." Charles hissed. "I shall leave you alone… I must go consult some people about tomorrows wedding." I swore I saw a tear leak from Isabella's eye, but she did not rise again, not even after Charles left.

"You do not have to bow, Isabella." She sat up and looked at me in shock. It was a tear that I saw in her eyes, because the path it had run still shined on her cheek.

"Edward? You defeated Phoenix?" She questioned, almost as if she couldn't believe it.

"Yes…" I told her.

"I don't know whether I feel relived or still terribly angry." She admitted. At least she was telling me how she really felt, something I admired about her.

"Would you like to come for a walk with me?" I asked her quietly after a long silence. She sighed and took the arm I held out to her. "Why are you so upset…about everything?" I wondered, making it clear to her that she had every right to be upset and that I just wanted to know why.

"I lost all of my freedom. I tried so hard to be different, different from all of the other princesses who merely get sold to other countries as worthless peace offerings, only to be thrown down the very path I tried so hard to avoid." Isabella frowned. As she walked I noticed that she walked with a very dignified grace. Her strides were smooth and equal. She walked like a king would, straight and tall with cool confidence.

"I'm sorry…it must be agonizing."

"You have no idea." She stated quietly. She looked around at the surroundings before smiling. "Stratus?" Her voice called out calmly. A pure white horse trotted towards Isabella. "There you are…" She smiled and stroked the beautiful creature's mane.

"A beautiful horse…" I commented.

"Don't let her hear you, she knows not to take to flattery." Isabella teased lightly, her tone seemed to be more relaxed with her horse around. Her eyes widened and she pulled herself up onto her horse. "Come on." She said offering her hand to me. I could tell her word was an order so I followed it to the T. We rode quickly through the city, and everyone (I mean _everyone_) stopped to bow to Isabella, all of them greeting her. The few who recognized me greeted me as well, but always her first. She nodded to all of them in return, a small sweet smile on her lips. She stopped at a small house and turned to look at me.

"Stay here… I'll be back in a moment." She ordered (Yes, ordered me). She looked at Stratus and whispered something in a different language softly. Stratus snorted and nodded. She smiled and stroked her mane gently before walking into the house.

"BELLA!" I heard a man yell loudly. It was a kind, joyful greeting. Even with my sensitive ears, I couldn't hear the rest of their conversation. I began to think about the way Isabella was treated by her people. Almost all of them gave her the respect and attention that people might give a prince or even a king in other countries. What in the world had she done to gain so much respect?

Soon a girl cloaked in a black hood walked out of the door. A tall, extremely tan man followed her out of the house. "Who is he?" He asked, glaring at me and reaching for the hilt of his sword. Isabella put her hand on the man's.

"Don't be alarmed, Jacob." Isabella stated, looking at him. Jacob looked between Isabella and me several times.

"Phoenix lost?" Jacob asked with wide eyes. It seemed like understanding filled him in an instant. Isabella looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry, Bells, I know how much that meant to you."

"I'm fine." Bella snapped. "My opinions don't hold enough water to be worried about."

"Sure they don't." Jacob rolled his eyes at her. I was shocked at the way he treated her, so casually.

"Do you want another scar to match that last one? I'm not in the mood for sarcasm today, Jacob." Isabella taunted.

"You win, Bells. How long until people will start looking for you?" Jacob wondered.

"Father knows I'm not in the best mood, he'll leave me alone for a few hours he doesn't like crossing me when I get angry. If people start coming your way, hide, they all know that you let me out."

"I know, I like a good fight every now and then though." Jacob winked.

"Just don't get Leah involved, she'll kill you."

"I know." Jacob grinned and looked over his shoulder. "Leah's got the ally way open. She says no one's out there. Go on, quickly."

"I love you, Jake." Isabella smiled.

"I know, I'm amazing like that. Now get out of here before someone notices." He kissed Bella's cheek and helped her on to Stratus's back.

"Andare." Isabella told Stratus, who quickly moved down the ally way and through a small gate. Stratus then began to dash through a field toward the wall that surrounded the city. She came to a halt at a patch of the wall and Isabella got off of Strata. She reached through the vines that had grown over the wall and opened the hidden gate with a small key. She pushed the gate open silently and leaned out to look both ways. She grabbed Stratus's reins and began to walk across the road and into the woods. She walked slowly until she found a small worn path. She climbed on the horse. "Prato." Isabella ordered and instantly Stratus began to travel down the worn path.

We rode together in silence for a while until we entered a small meadow that was pressed against a cliff where water fell beautifully. Isabella got down from Stratus's back and nodded for me to climb down as well. She took Stratus's saddle off and rested it on a fallen log mechanically, as if she could do the routine in her sleep."Riposo." She smiled at Stratus who began to meander through the meadow at her own pace.

"Where are we?" I wondered.

"Out of the city." Isabella replied shortly with a shrug.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Where is Bella taking Edward? Tell me what you think.**


	8. A Princess's Place

**A/N: Dude, this is a long freaking chapter. I am excited. It's like 4,000 words or something like that. Lots happens in this chapter. Be happy, i am in a writing mood today... I just can't stop. Oh! I don't own any of this.**

**~Jen**

* * *

><p>A Princess's Place<p>

(EPOV)

I watched Isabella as she took off her cloak and began to bend down. "I've got it." I offered, but she shot a glare at me and I backed off, not wanting to offend her. She spread her cloak on the ground and sat on it. I sat down next to her, not knowing what to say. "This place is beautiful." I commented, looking at the sparkles the waterfall cast in the afternoon light.

"I come here to think, when my mind can't stand being bound by other's bothering it constantly." Isabella shrugged, rather unlike how a lady should act, but I was fine with it, it was unique, like her. I found it strange that she felt able to be alone with a man far away from other humans. Most woman couldn't stand it. "I met Jacob because of this place." She smiled at the memory. I was beginning to think she had something special with Jacob, something more than friendship, judging by the sparkle in her eyes. "I ran away from home when I was young. I ran and ran and ran, before I ran into him. He was a few years older than me, and helped me to escape out of the city walls. There are very few people who know all of the hidden exits to the city, me being one of them, because of the fact that I run away so often." She chuckled.

"What happened?" I wondered.

"He showed me to the gate and led me out into the woods. We ran around and played as two children would. He left before dark asking me to come with him, but I knew if I went back they would find me and I would get sent back to the palace. I didn't want that so I stayed in the woods and wandered until I found this place. I fell asleep her, because it was so peaceful, but in the middle of the night I heard my father's hounds barking through the forest. I didn't want anyone to find my sanctuary so I ran…thankfully they found me before stumbling upon this place. I didn't want anyone else to know about it."

"And nothing attacked you in the woods?"

"No…I had a lucky night, thankfully." She smiled. "Ever since then, Jacob has been smuggling me out of the city. He has been one of the most loyal friends I have ever had. I escaped for two days once and my father beat the tan off of him, but he never did tell my father where I had gone. Leah doesn't appreciate it when my father bangs on his door in the middle of the night too much." She laughed lightly. "I try to be better and not go out so late now."

"Who's Leah?"

"Jacob's wife. I have to be kind to them nowadays, what with her expecting a child, she needs her rest." Thank god, she didn't have feelings for someone else.

"If this place is so sacred to you, why did you bring me here?" I wondered after a moment.

"I figured you would find it someday, besides if you annoy me I can leave you here and you will never find me, no one will." She shrugged and lay down on the cloak, her hands under her head.

I didn't know what to say to that. Would she really leave, out of the blue? Would she be able to take care of herself if she did? _Of course she would, idiot, she's the strongest woman you know._ My mind snapped at me. We sat in silence for a long time before she snapped and stood up in a rush. Stratus looked up at her for a brief moment, shook her head quickly and looked away again.

"Why does the world hate me so much?" Isabella yelled out into the air. I looked at her sadly not knowing what to say. "Why couldn't things have gone right, just this once?" She turned and looked at me, her face covered in sorrow. "I have nothing against you, Edward, know that; but I have everything against my choices being stolen from me."

"I don't quite follow you…" I told her. She scoffed.

"You wouldn't, you're a prince… The things that trouble your mind are simple tasks—not that they have no importance, they are just simple. Princesses have a different place in life, a place I hated so much I did everything in my power to avoid it."

"It's duty…I didn't think you could get out of it." I thought slowly.

"You can if you try hard enough." Isabella sighed, sitting gently on the ground. "When I was born, there was still hope in our country. The country was to have a cute little princess and perhaps a few princes… Nope…mother could never carry another child long enough…never again. My mother died when I was four. Our country lost all hope in a prince."

"There would still be hope—"

"No, there wouldn't." Isabella interrupted me. "My father is a good Christian man who loved his wife more than anything else. He would not remarry, because he didn't want to be unfaithful, and he would not take a concubine, because he knows it is unholy. The people thought him a saint for having such strong morals… He didn't realize that after that moment, every single blame the people had would fall onto my shoulders…the princess whom everyone thought should be a prince."

"They hated you? You were just a child." That didn't make sense, everyone respected her greatly now.

"A child who was not a son…not a prince…" Isabella sighed. "Father didn't know how to raise a daughter, he didn't understand any of it, so he raised me as he was raised. I was ever so glad that he did, even when I was young. He sent me to schools, teaching me things that most princesses weren't allowed to learn until they were queens. I learned how to read and write, and how to see the world from my own perspective. I learned things that women never learn, like how to hunt, how to ride horses, the art of archery, even how to sail ships and command armies. Father even taught me how to fight with swords, making sure that I could protect myself sufficiently. By the time I was ten, my country recognized me as something more than a princess… It wasn't until the slave revolution though, that I was seen as I am today."

"I don't recall such an event." I said slowly.

"It was isolated, besides your country was at war at the time, you wouldn't have thought about the troubles we had in our country. We had sent almost all of our armies to assist you and your country. We had no one left inside our country to defend us from ourselves. Things began getting serious in the west. Slaves were rummaging towns, revolting against their owners. Killing innocents… Father was at war, his second in command being the council leader, Garrett… Garrett had no idea what to do…so I made the decision for him.

"I went to the west myself. I went with very few of my personal guards and I brought peace to the people there. _I _signed a decree that freed the slaves. I gave jobs to the slaves. I redistributed wealth through the entire country, giving enough money for the slaves to live until they had the ability to find stable jobs and homes. _I _signed with my own hand a document that only Kings and Princes were allowed to sign. I made law in my country, I committed treason, breaking the law and making law without consent from the king, because no one else had the guts to do what needed to be done while the king was away."

"How? Didn't they take you to prison?"

"Oh, yes, it was quite the scandal. I'm sure you heard at least about the princess who was locked in a prison during the war time. That was me…" Isabella chuckled. "Father came back from the war, just in time to see me on trial. He was furious to say the least, but not at me. He came back to a country that was flourishing, the workforce was strong, everything was stable, and the people were happy, yet his daughter was being tried for treason.

"He stopped the trial and asked me what I had done to deserve such a fate. I told him, everything…and he finally realized what he had done to me. He raised me a prince, a boy, not a princess. He raised a strong individual, who knew to do what was right no matter the consequences… He knew his teachings had the possibility of killing me. He removed Garret as the head of his council, and my father tried me. He found me guilty, guilty as anyone could be."

"He charged his own daughter with treason?" I asked, my eyes nearly popping out of my head.

"He did…but then he made a move that shocked my whole country. He made me the head of his council…the hair to the throne, the second in command. The document I had signed became legal before my execution date, making my crime disappear. You don't have to be a man to be second in command, as long as you are the council leader. I became a prince in the eyes of my people. You wouldn't believe the respect I gained. They all knew I had faced treason, beheading at my own father's hands, just to make the lives of the people better.

"I became a prince, in everyone's eyes. I was strong, smart, and brave…things they needed in our country. During the famine, they all looked to me for help, and I found a way to help them. They all trusted me to help everything go right. They trusted me with their lives and they all respected me as they would respect the son of a king. I changed the meaning of the word princess for all of my people."

"I couldn't understand how you were second in command in this country, I had heard you were…but I didn't understand it." I sighed.

"We are a privet country, we don't throw out our news to everyone who comes asking." Isabella stated. "I think your mother and father were the only people who knew what I had down outside of the people in my country… I told them personally actually."

"When did you tell them that?"

"Being the second in command made me take up the duty as an ambassador for my country… I traveled to different countries, speaking to the kings and queens on my father's behalf. I visited your homeland a month after the famine… Your parents looked shocked when I walked into the throne room. I'll never forget the looks on their faces. King Carlisle asked how I rose to such power, so I told him… I saw something in his eyes that day that still bothers me to no end, I don't know what he thought so deeply about, but he seemed to have made some sort of connection. He thought me brave even though I was a woman, he didn't look down on me, for that I respected him greatly."

"It couldn't have been that easy…" I commented.

"It wasn't." Isabella replied. "Your country was one of the only ones that respected me. I was ever so thankful that Phoenix and my other guards were with me when I traveled, because most kings and queens though me a lair and tried to have me killed—or worse… People began to learn though, when everyone who tried to kill me ended up hurt. Other countries started to realize that I truly was second in command in Phoenix and that I wasn't to be messed with. Even some people at home didn't adjust well to me being where I was.

"Garrett and his family couldn't stand me, neither could most of the aristocracy. They didn't like that people who had once been slaves were now climbing the latter of success. Garrett's family just simply couldn't stand the way my father had gotten me out of a death sentence. He thought I didn't have the strength for the position. He thought that until the rioters from Mexico decided to raid our southern borders." Isabella smiled. "They won't be deciding to attack us any time soon. I personally went down south to handle that problem… Garrett and his family moved to the countryside after that. He realized that I was in fact strong enough for the position… He hasn't risen up against me since."

"You deserve all the respect your people give you." I nodded, understanding now why this woman before me had such a fierce personality, understanding how she could fight the king and get away with it. Understanding why she walked more like a prince than a princess. I understood why she bowed like a prince, and why she carried a dagger in her skirts. She was a prince to her people, nothing less.

"Their respect for me is waning, I can see it in their eyes…ever since the ball, they do not treat me as they once did. They do not see me as the same anymore."

"Why is that?"

"Because my father is forcing me to become a princess again," Isabella stated. "My father started to arrange marriages for me, but I told him no. I wouldn't bow down to such low standards. He couldn't force me to marry, I wouldn't let him. The people respected me for that greatly, how many people do they know who can stand up to the king? My father is no tyrant to his people, but they know not to defy his laws. I did, they respected that I was strong enough to do that."

"Why was he trying to force you into marriage? I don't understand why people do that to their daughters…" No one ever forced their daughters to marry in my country.

"Princesses outside of your country aren't the same, Edward." She frowned. "We have a different place in this world. We are no more than bartering chips. We are sent to men from other countries just for money, usually. Like Princess Cali from Chicago. Do you know what they did to her?"

"No… I never heard."

"Of course you hadn't…it didn't concern you. I should have known." Isabella shook her head. "The king of Chicago wanted more supplies from the trading routes located all around Detroit. They had plenty themselves, but they wanted more. The king asked the king of Detroit several time for access to the trade routes there…but the king of Detroit denied him. So the king of Chicago took his only daughter Cali, she was only thirteen years old, he dressed her up as one might dress a harlot, he bound her wrists and ankles and presented her as a gift to Detroit's king. The trade routes were opened, and that little princess was the pet of the royal men for seven years, until she was strangled by a prince."

"Couldn't she have fought? Couldn't she have gotten away?" I asked, appalled that someone could treat a lady so crassly. Who could treat their daughter like that?

"Of course she couldn't fight. Princesses have no power. They are just tools, and if they rebel they are treacherous and killed for committing treason."

"Just like you almost were…" I commented.

"Yes…much like me." She nodded. "Most princesses are spoiled endlessly by their parents. Kings think that if they keep their daughters happy and content, their daughters will repay them by being their bargaining chips… The sad thing is that it works. Most princesses don't realize they were duped until they look back at their lives."

"You don't want to become a princess…" I stated, understanding her frustrations now.

"No…I don't. The instant Phoenix lost, I knew that I had lost. I was going to become nothing more than a princess, sold to some prince who had won me in a game. The people have lost some of their respect for me…and I doubt many will remain totally respectful after tomorrow. I won't be the girl they knew anymore… I'll be just like all of the other princesses." I could see the glimmer of a tear roll down her cheek, and I wanted to wipe it away, to kiss all of her tears away and hold her safe in my arms. "I worked so hard to get where I am, Edward… Despite how it may seem, I don't hate you. I hate where life has placed me. Because even after all of my blood, sweat, and tears…I'm a woman, and will be treated like one. It's not you Edward…it's fate that I hate. If Phoenix would have one, I would have been free to marry whom I choose. I would have been in control. My opinion would have been respected…but he lost…I lost…"

"Isabella—"

"Bella…my name is Bella. Only those on my bad side or those who don't know me call me Isabella." Bella corrected me, sniffling slightly.

"Bella…" I said softly, cupping her chin in my hand. She turned her brown eye upwards and looked at me. I could see the tears in them and they sent a wave of pain through me. "There must be something I can do… I could call off the wedding, something, anything. You shouldn't have your choices taken from you."

"If you call it off…everyone _will_ lose their respect in me. It will show them that I am afraid if I back out… If there is one thing I will never show my people, it's my fear. They do not have to living knowing that they should have fears. If their leaders are brave, they feel it as well… I cannot be a coward…they deserve better." She looked away from me. I understood her reasoning, she was just trying to do her best for her people. I cupped her face in my hands gently turning her to face me. I leaned in and kissed her lips gently, three times.

"You will always have respect in my eyes. You will never be a bartering chip in my eyes, nor my people's. You will be treated like a queen, nothing less. You will have respect, this I surely swear to you." I promised her. "If you ever feel like I have taken away your choices…tell me. If you ever feel like you are respected less than you deserve, let me know. I will never allow you to lose something you worked so hard to achieve." I swore, wiping her tears away gently.

"What if you forget your vows to me?" Bella asked.

"Then slap me around until I remember them again. Send Phoenix after me if that is what must be done to remind me…but I don't think I will forget them." I smiled at her and she smiled slightly in return.

"You are a good man, Edward… I knew it when I met you." Bella commented, running her hand through my hair, gently.

"And you; are certainly no princess, Bella… I knew that when I met you." I grinned at her.

"I take that as a compliment." She smiled, leaned forward and gently pressed her lips to mine. I felt like every fiber of my being burst into flames. Too soon, she pulled away. I had so many questions for her still so I decided to ask her one of them.

"You were speaking in a different language… What was it?" I wondered curiously.

"Italian…I trained Stratus to only reply to my voice. She responds to English, but the Italian commands mean different things. If I tell her go in English, she will…but if I say it in Italian, it means something different to her… It makes it so my enemies can't tell what I'm doing all of the time." Bella shrugged.

"Phoenix…are you two really close?" I wondered.

"As close as two people can get… We understand each other perfectly… Phoenix has saved my life several times…not to mention my dignity and virtue. So many people have tried to hurt me, but Phoenix always shows up, just in time, he's always there for me…" She whispered. "What about you and your family? I have spilled too much today… I feel vulnerable enough at the moment. Tell me more about you…" She half-requested, half-ordered. I would have to get used to that. She had a commanding way about her. It was unique and beautiful…it showed her strength… But I was most definitely not used to anyone outside of my family and other kings telling me what to do. I supposed I needed to get used to it quickly.

888

(BPOV)

I became much more comfortable around Edward after he spoke of himself and his family. You can learn much about a person when they speak of their family and the way they treat their family. Edward had insisted that the best man he had ever met was Carlisle and that he tried to be as good of a man as he was. Which spoke highly of Edward's character, everyone knew Carlisle was a good man, even his enemies. I didn't really think I would have too much of a problem marrying _Edward_…I just didn't want to be forced. Call me fickle, but I didn't want to be controlled.

I felt someone nudge the back of my head. I looked up and saw Stratus, who nickered and nodded her head towards the sunset. "Thank you, girl… I forget things sometimes." I smiled at her and stroked her mane. I got up slowly and walked towards the rock where I had left her saddle. "Vieni qui." I called quietly. Stratus came to me and stood still. I lifted the saddle up and set it on her back. I felt Edward's hands grab mine.

"May I help?" He asked quietly.

"I don't need your help." I told him truthfully. "But you may if you wish." He smiled at me an began to adjust the saddle for me. "Don't be too upset if I don't accept your help, Edward. I'm used to doing things on my own. Sometimes I feel as though people are insulting my abilities when they try to do things for me…"

"I understand. I'm just trying to be a gentleman." Edward smiled at me.

"I don't mind that… Just don't do everything for me… I don't want to become a worthless bum." I sighed as he bent down to pick up my cloak. He wrapped it around my shoulders gingerly and tied the front of it. He was a good man, gentle and good. I hoped that I wouldn't bring him down with my perhaps overly fierce attitude.

"I won't ever let you become worthless." He promised. I smiled and pulled the hood over my head before I climbed onto Stratus's back. He climbed up behind me and held my waist gently, so as to make sure I wouldn't fall. _Silly, silly, boy… I would never fall. _

"Casa." I whispered, knowing Stratus would go directly to the stables. When we arrived Carlisle, Esme, and Charles were standing there. I slid off of Stratus and bowed deeply to all three of them.

"Rise." Charles ordered. I sat up just as Edward stepped down next to me. "I thought he would be floating in some river, dead by now."

"Eh, why risk it? Either way I lose my dignity, might as well not add murder to the list." I shrugged before leading Stratus to her stable. I took her saddle off and let her rest.

"Everything is settled, Bella…" My father stated slowly. I nodded slowly.

"Might I speak with you, Isabella?" Carlisle asked quietly.

"Of course, sire." I nodded.

"We'll be back in a moment, Charles." Carlisle told my father as he placed my arm in his, as a gentleman should, and led me away from the stables.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I laughed out loud when i wrote that part about Bella killing Edward... I just had to include it...sorry about my bad sense of humor guys. :) What does Carlisle have to say to Bella...? Hmm...**

**Tell me what you think! :)**


	9. Carlisle and a Wedding

**A/N: Hey guys... Welcome to the new year!**

**Hope you all had a safe night...and i bet most of you probably still have a headache...thank god i don't drink, ever. Anyway, i hope you all have a wonderful year!**

**~Jen**

**(I don't own any of this) :D**

* * *

><p>Carlisle and a Wedding<p>

(BPOV)

Carlisle led me to a small garden full of roses before he stopped and looked at me. "You are by no means happy with this decision are you?"

"I—" I closed my mouth. I could be up front and rant to my father, but I couldn't do the same with Carlisle and I knew it. "It's not my place to argue with any decisions that are out of my control."

"Says the woman who committed treason for the betterment of her people, knowing full well the repercussions that would come from it." Carlisle chuckled.

"Uh…true…" I sighed. He led me to a bench and we both sat down in silence for a moment.

"You have always made your own place in this world, Isabella… I'm sure being forced into something is eating you up inside."

"You have no idea…" I whispered then I covered my mouth. "I'm sorry. It's not my place to complain."

"Isabella…" Carlisle stated. "You don't have to keep all of your feelings hidden away."

"For the sake of my people, I say otherwise." I told him seriously.

"Ah…I see… Would you speak of your problems to me?" Carlisle wondered. We sat in silence for a few minutes.

"I don't want this…not at all… But fate at least was somewhat kind… Edward was the only kind man in the group… at least I won't be murdered in my sleep." I rolled my eyes.

"Edward wouldn't dare hurt you." Carlisle practically growled. "And if he did I would give him more than just a piece of my mind. You needn't ever worry about him hurting you."

"I trust you raised him well, Carlisle… I just don't want to be forced into something."

"I understand that…"

"I wanted to choose for myself… Fate doesn't smile on me though… It truly never has."

"Who would you have chosen, had you had a choice?" Carlisle wondered.

"Edward…" I whispered quietly. I knew it was the truth. He was the only man I knew who I cared about more than just a friend, the only decent man I knew who wasn't already married. The only man who had ever made my icy heart melt.

"Mm…" Carlisle sighed. I was thankful that he didn't judge me. I knew that I sounded strange, saying I hated the idea of my wedding being tomorrow, while admitting that I would have picked Edward to marry anyway. "Have you told Edward?"

"We spent several hours talking about many things… I have to thank you for not telling him what I told you. You kept a secret for me…for many years."

"I would never divulge a secret." Carlisle smiled.

"Worse could happen to me I suppose…" I stated quietly. "So many bad things have happened to me… I guess this was as good as fate could afford to give me. It took my choices from me, but at least it chose someone morally sound."

"At the very least, he is lovable…" Carlisle smiled slyly at me.

"You're not going to drag that out of me so fast Carlisle. I never said I loved him."

"But you never said you didn't either." Carlisle winked teasingly.

"Ugh, you're worse than my father." He chuckled loudly.

"It's your choice, Bella… I just want you to be happy. You deserve happiness."

"I can't run away from this… My people need support… I can let them see my fear of not having choices. It would cripple them. I won't do it… But I will not ever say that I am happy to be forced into a corner. I would have liked to have had the chance to walk up to Edward and get to know him, before I was told I was to marry him."

"Did you get to know him today?"

"A little…" I nodded.

"Any problems?" Carlisle asked.

"Not with _him_…" I answered. "Though, I fear my—overly strong—personality might hurt him."

"He's a tough kid, he needs someone who can stand up to him and outsmart him." Carlisle smiled. "If I may be forward, I think you might just balance him out." I blushed lightly. He pulled me into a fatherly hug. "Isabella, you don't ever have to feel afraid. Edward will understand if you only speak to him. All of the Cullens are here for you, alright? No need to be shy." Carlisle pulled away from me and smiled.

"Thanks." I grinned back.

"You've grown up… I failed to mention that. The time you visited my palace you were a young girl… You are grown up now…"

"Did you like me better as a sixteen year old…or now?" I asked teasingly.

"Hmmm…. Now I think… You seemed to have too much on your shoulders back then. You've grown into it now." He smiled and helped pull me to my feet.

"At least I know I'm not becoming a worse person… Some days I feel like I am getting worse…." Carlisle took my arm in his gently.

"You're a good person, Isabella…don't let yourself think any different." Carlisle sighed. "That's why I could never be more happy that you are marrying my Edward. You will be good for him."

"Bella…" I said after a moment. He seemed to understand because he smiled down at me.

"I will be happy to have you in the family, Bella."

"I am glad to have earned the approval of someone so wise." I bowed my head.

"It was easily given, Bella." Carlisle smiled at me sweetly. I had a feeling that he would be the most amazing father-in-law I could ever hope for… Perhaps life wasn't all that bad.

888

I could feel Angela's hands run through my hair slowly. She was pinning it up into soft curls in the back. "You look beautiful, Bella." Angela said softly.

"Thank you…" I whispered quietly.

"I thought you would have left, kicking and yelling by now." Angela commented as she pulled me to my feet.

"I thought it was better not to fight—" I doubled over in pain, holding back a rather unladylike curse as Angela tightened a corset around me.

"Are you alright, Bella?" Angela asked worriedly.

"The fight yesterday…I can feel the bruises now… They hurt…" I complained. Most of them hurt, but one in particular was being a pain. It was on my right side…one that had been given to me by Edward's sword.

"I'll be gentle…" Angela replied simply. "I thought Phoenix never got bruises." Angela teased as she worked quickly, leaving the corset slightly loose around me, thank God for that.

"Phoenix gets hurt sometimes." I told her quietly.

"I guess the chap does get hurt at times…you poor little thing… I don't know how you take such a beating all of the time." Angela commented.

"Some days I don't know how I do it either…"

"You are just a strong woman is all… I think there should be more people out there like you." Angela smiled.

"Did you know in the uncontrolled lands in the Amazon most woman are the hunters rather than men?" I wondered.

"No… I didn't… Where did you hear this?" Angela inquired curiously as she went to my closet.

"On my trip to the country of Rio… I passed through the Amazon…I met some of the people there… They have quite a perspective on life… They all thought good of me for what I did… I fit in according to their culture." I smiled.

"Someday you might just fit into our culture as well… Ideals change over time." Angela grinned at me.

"I doubt I will ever truly fit in." I laughed. "I don't think there will be a time in my lifetime where people will accept who I am."

"I accepted it." Angela stated.

"You didn't talk to me for a month, Ang." I retorted playfully.

"You have a point…" Angela smiled at me. "People might not take to it too well…"

"People didn't take well to a princess using the authority of a king, but I did it anyway." I winked.

"Most people enjoyed it though… Come to think of it, have you left any rules unbroken?"

"A few…" I stated. _A very small number… maybe five… _

"Well, you're not so bad…even if you are a bit of a rebel, you at least take care of everyone else before you, that has to count for something." Angela smiled.

"It must…" I agreed. "I'm only a bit of a rebel…I feel insulted." There was a knock at the door as Angela helped me put on the overly ornate dress.

"One moment!" Angela called loudly. She began to tie the back of my dress and made sure there were no flaws before she went to the door. Alice stepped into the room and her jaw dropped when she looked at me.

"Oh…my…God." Alice gasped.

"Do I look that bad?" I wondered, the dress was obscenely gaudy.

"You look beautiful…" Alice stated with wide eyes. "I'm jealous."

"Alice you shouldn't ever feel jealous of anyone." I told her. She blushed but shook her head.

"You look amazing." Suddenly Rose came around the corner.

"Oh my…" Rose raised her eyebrows. "You are going to knock everyone dead. You look wonderful… You're needed downstairs." Rose stated. I took a deep breath and began to walk down the stairs towards where the wedding was supposed to take place. I sat down on my way there just to think for a moment.

"I could kidnap you if you'd only ask…you don't have to do anything you don't want to do." I heard a voice that was half-serious, half-teasing tell me.

"Jake!" I shouted before running up to him and hugging him.

"You look beautiful." He smiled at me when he let me go. "The offer still stands. I'll drag you away while you pretend to kick and scream." He winked.

"While the offer is tempting…everyone who knows me well will know that I allowed it to happen… They will know I was afraid." I frowned. Jake lifted my head and looked at me.

"If he ever hurts you, tell me… I'll beat the hell out of him and I'll burry him in my backyard." Jake stated. "Sorry for the crass language."

"What crass language, I didn't hear anything bad, did you?" I asked teasingly. "If he hurts me I'll beat him up and send him to you alright?" I asked.

"Okay…but I get dibs on killing him." Jake grinned. He kissed me gently.

"Bella, come on…" Charles called me. I'm glad it was him. He knew Jacob and I were friends if anyone else would have come around the corner I would forever have the word whore written on my forehead.

"Go on…" Jacob nodded, hugging me one last time before sending me to my father…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Got any cool new year's resolitions?**

**Did you like the chapter?**

**Hmm...what's going to happen next chapter...**

**Well, talk to you soon... Maybe you will see another update today :)**


	10. The Bruises Need an Explanation

**A/N: Three thousand words, you should be very happy readers... Well...i hope you like this chapter, it took me forever to write.**

**I don't own anything.**

**~Jen**

* * *

><p>The Bruises Need an Explanation<p>

(EPOV)

Bella was the most beautiful bride I had ever seen in my life. She walked with such a grace that made her dress sway around her. She walked with the pride and dignity of a king. Her brown eyes twinkled like no other eyes I had seen. She was exquisite, inside and out… How did I get lucky enough to defeat Phoenix? To have this woman?

That was a question I knew wouldn't be answered any time soon.

888

I was in her room now… It felt odd to be in a lady's room, especially when I was raised to be a complete gentleman. I was nervous and I could see that Bella was as well. Well, I couldn't see her at the moment, she was with Angela, who shocked me when she knocked on the door. She looked almost exactly like Bella, the two of them could have been twins. As I got to see more of Angela though, I knew they were different. Angela walked with less grace, with less pride.

I could hear whispers, but I didn't intrude… I didn't dare listen in, Bella might stab me if I did.

888

(BPOV)

"I don't envy you." Angela stated quietly as she began to undo the corset.

"Thanks for the unwavering support." I said sarcastically.

"He's going to see the bruises, he will ask questions." Angela stated, taking the corset off of me.

"He will won't he… Thanks for bringing up that worry in my head." I shivered at all of the implications and the problems I would have to face tonight.

"Well, I apologize… We had this discussion earlier about being accepted for who you are… I don't think you can balance many things for much longer." Angela stated.

"You will be there for me though… Even if…" I ran off…hoping she understood.

"You are my closest friend, Bella… I will never turn my back on you… If he finds out and you have to kill him, I'll even help you hide the body and make it look like it was an accident." Angela smiled.

"I can do that on my own, honey…you don't have to worry about that." I told her as she slipped a nightgown over my head. She kissed my cheek gently after she tied the back…

"Good luck, darling." Angela grabbed my arm and led me into my room. I led her to the door and she froze there, looking at Edward and I. She hugged me tightly. "I'm so sorry you are in this position…especially when the one that gives you the most trouble came from _him_…" She pulled away from me. "I will leave now, rest well princess." I noticed a hint of sarcasm as she bowed to Edward and left the room, taking the torch that lit it with her.

(EPOV)

I saw Angela whisper something in Bella's ear that made her muscles visibly tense…it was odd, she had more defined muscles than most women did. I wiped the thought from my mind as Bella pulled away from Angela. "I will leave now, rest well princess." Angela said, was that sarcasm I heard? She bowed to me and left the room, taking away the fire that lit the room. The only light left in the room came from the embers in the fireplace and the large bay window that let in light from the moon. Bella closed the door slowly and stayed completely still for a long time.

I began to realize that she couldn't move on her own, so I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her, trying to comfort her. Her hand moved to the skirt of her night dress reflexively, grasping nothing, but she soon relaxed. "You're nervous."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Bella asked, her voice wasn't strong as it normally was. I slowly turned her and cupped her face in my hand. Her eyes slowly met mine. I didn't know how to reassure her…how to make her feel better…but I hated to see her nervous.

"I'll be gentle." I promised her quietly.

"I know that." She stated quietly.

"What has you so worried then?" I wondered. She merely closed her eyes and looked away.

(BPOV)

He had questioned what was wrong. But what was I going to say? _'I am worried that you are going to freak out when you see the welts on my skin, then you are going to ask where they came from and I am going to have to tell you that you gave a majority of them…' _Yup, that would go over great, Bella…

Thankfully he didn't press me…at least he knew me well enough to know that I wouldn't talk when I didn't want to. If he respected my stubbornness, this might actually end up alright. Thankfully his hands slid off of my sides and he held me by the small of my back. I would be a liar if I said his embrace didn't comfort me. He pressed his lips to mine gently, lovingly. I don't know how I already had feelings for this man…why I was already falling for him…why my frozen heart decided to melt now of all times…but I knew better than to try and stop it.

My usual, overly-observant mind went out the window… I didn't even know I had lost my mind until I found that I was laying on my back in the center of my bed without any recollection of how I got there. I was in deep trouble if all this man had done was kiss me and he owned me… I was going to have to develop some sort of backbone or this man could potentially use all of his wiles to manipulate me and I was not going to let that happen, no matter how taken with him I became, I always wanted to be in control of myself.

To contradict everything my thoughts had just said to me in such an insistent manner, my hands were out of my control, and currently taking the shirt off of the man in question. Ha! So much for a backbone…but I suppose I had time to create that later. I was falling in love with this man, and I had no logical reasons as to why it was happening so fast. But one glance into his burning green eyes and logic was wiped clear out of my mind.

(EPOV)

I don't know how I managed it, considering the fact that she was laying down, but I pulled the nightgown she wore over her head, leaving my bride bare to me. I didn't look down at her, though I wanted to, badly. I bent down and kissed her gently, trying, as always, to make sure she was comfortable. That was my number one priority.

Though I didn't look at her, I couldn't stop my hands from wandering, slowly down the outline of her curves. Her skin felt like the finest silk to me…until I felt something strange, a flaw in her perfect skin. I touched it a little less gently, thinking it couldn't have belonged to her flawless skin and she wince, pulling away from me and breathing heavily, in pain. I look down at her body for the first time and realize that underneath my hand was the most ugly looking bruise I had ever seen in my life.

I looked up at her to see that she had a pained look on her face and her lip pinched by her teeth nervously. I looked away from her face, too furious to even begin to speak to her. I sat up straight and looked down at her body again. She had bruises all across her abdomen and all of the way up her sides bore bruises. I took a deep breath to try to calm myself, not that it worked. "Who did this to you?" I asked angrily. She pulled away from me and covered herself with a sheet, as if hiding the bruises from me would make me forget them. "Bella?" I asked angrily.

"Umm… You're not going to like the answer…" She bit her lip more fiercely, I was sure she would make it bleed if she didn't stop. I couldn't help but feel more angry when she hid things from me.

"Out with it! Who gave you those bruises?" I snapped.

"Mostly, you did." Bella stated softly.

_What? She had to be lying. I have never hit a woman in all of my life. Except for Alice once when I was a child but I had never hurt a woman in my life! _"I've never hit you, Bella. I couldn't have left these bruises on you. I could never and would never hit a woman. The thought wouldn't cross my mind." I told her fiercely. "Who did this to you?" I asked again.

"You did…the pommel of your sword…" Bella sighed heavily and averted her eyes. "I suppose you must know then…"

"Know what?"

"I have only told you half of my life… I should tell you the other half now, before you go insane with anger and hate…though you might hate me by the end of my tale…"

"I doubt that…" I muttered. I leaned back and stared at her intently as she rested against the headboard of the bed.

"I told you that I was trained to wield a sword, didn't I?" I didn't understand what this had to do with her bruises.

"Yes, but this doesn't have any relevancy—"

"Let me tell my story, don't interrupt." She stated in a quick voice. No woman in the history of the world had been that sharp tongued before—with the exception of Rose perhaps. I ignored the blatant disregard of propriety and let her speak. "I was sent off to a swordsmanship master when I was six. My father wanted his only daughter to be able to protect herself. I was sent to a man who lived out in the countryside. Everyone in the country knew what their princess looked like, so whenever I went to receive my lessons I dressed as a boy.

"I would spend months at a time at my master's house… He had a small padded bench next to the window that I would sleep on… By the time I was thirteen the bench was far too small for me, but I slept on it anyway, curled up in a small ball." She smiled slightly and then frowned again. "He taught me everything he knew, which was a lot, considering the fact that he was the best swordsman in the world." She looked up at me with her big doe eyes. "Do you know the master named Eleazar?" I was shocked that she had been taught by him.

"Yes…I know a lot about him." I answered, my voice not hiding my shock at all.

"Then you know just how good of a teacher he was. He taught me how to spar in the small arena he had built in the woods. He taught me how to fight multiple opponents at once. He taught me how to be deadly with just a dagger in my hands. He taught me how to physically fight… He even taught me how to shoot an arrow to perfection." She shook her head. "By the time I was thirteen, I could beat the old man occasionally. I was strong, stronger than society allowed women to become, but he didn't care. My father only wanted me to be able to take care of myself, but Eleazar wanted to be sure I could protect myself… I swear that man was a second father to me.

"He trained me, and I, adhering to his teachings, only used my sword when it was necessary. I was fourteen and I was walking from the palace towards the place Eleazar taught me. I was dressed so that no one would recognize me." She paused. "I had heard a scream in the woods on the way so I went to see what had caused it. I saw a man, attempting to rape a young girl. She was only twelve years old, Edward… She had no way to protect herself…" She had tears in her eyes at the memory. "I yelled at the man and told him to get away from her. He drew his sword, deciding to settle the disagreement with pure force.

"I fought him, and one, getting him to yield at the tip of my sword. I called the young lady to me and had her stand behind me. I slashed two cuts on his face, so he would remember not to harm a young woman again, and I took the little girl home. She asked me my name, but I didn't answer her, I didn't trust myself to be able to keep my voice as low as a boys should be…so I didn't speak. I went to Eleazar and learned a lesson from him…he didn't teach me anything about swordsmanship, nor archery…no he taught me about choices, and how everyone should be free to make their own choices…"

"That is why you hate having your choices taken away from you…" I stated in understanding. "You cared for your master's opinion."

"That and I have a strong personality." Bella shrugged in agreement. "He told me that I had finished my training, that he couldn't make me any better than what I had already become… He told me that he would trust me with his life… That night…while I slept…the man I had stopped in the woods snuck into my master's room and killed him."

_God, why does this story sound familiar? _I wondered. This story had felt so familiar that I felt obtuse for not knowing where I had heard it before.

"I woke to see the man fleeing the scene. I found my dead master and I took up his sword before hunting down the man who had murdered him." She took a deep breath, tears rolling down her cheeks. "It took me five days…but I hunted him through the woods, and when the time came that I faced him…I killed him…just as he killed my master…only he was awake." She wiped away her tears before she continued. "Someone saw what had happened and the authority came down on me, dragging me to the king to be judged. No one thought to remove my armor or clothes, so I remained looking like a boy.

"When my father asked my name… I answered with the first name that came to mind; Phoenix. It was simple, easy to remember. Even though I disguised my voice, he knew it was me he spoke to. The council voted and let me go free, without the charge of murder over my head, under a few conditions. I was to lead the army in battles, and I was to protect sweet princess Isabella. Which is when Angela came into play. She began to star as my double, so that when I was Phoenix, the princess didn't disappear mysteriously…

"Yesterday, I fought for my own freedom. I fought all of the princes the world had to offer. I sprained my ankle. I broke one of my fingers, and I gained several bruises." Bella finished. "So when I told you, that you were the one who bruised me, I wasn't lying. It was the truth. In fact, the worst of the bruises came from you. You did win after all." She shrugged.

"God…I did this to you… I'm sorry…had I known." I stated, appalled at what I had done. She grabbed my hand gently, I could sense forgiveness flowing from her.

"That was the whole point." She smiled at me, her brown eyes meeting my green ones. "No one was supposed to know who I was."

"You fight very well." I complimented her. Her eyes twinkled.

"I would have defeated you, had I not been so tired." She said in a taunting tone.

"I'm quite sure you would have…" I nodded.

"You do not seem to be as upset as I thought you would. I thought you would be angry, furious even…" She said, her eyes narrowing.

"Bella…surprised I am… Upset, perhaps at the fact that I hurt you… I am not angry with you."

"I just admitted to be a murderer." She stated. "I thought you might ship me away or killed for my unladylike conduct. I had thought that I might have to fight for my life tonight."

"I've killed men before, with less reasoning then you have." I stated truthfully. "It doesn't bother me what you have done, I have no right to judge you when I am just as guilty, on several more occasions than you. It does bother me that you had to become what you are…though I am relieved to know that you can handle yourself." She looked at me shocked.

"I thought you would see me as a monster." She whispered, tears in her eyes again.

"Oh, Bella." I leaned forward and kissed her lovingly. Her bare skin touched mine as the sheet covering her modesty fell away. I pulled her closer. Hearing more about this woman only made me love her more. She winced and nearly doubled over in pain. "Bella!" I called out worriedly, laying her back against the bed. "I'm so sorry."

"It's my own fault, I shouldn't have gotten hit in the first place." She grumbled. I chuckled and got off of the bed. I grabbed the canister I had given her off of her desk and walked back to her.

"At least let me help you heal… It is the least I can do after the pain I've inflicted." I offered, though I was going to help her heal whether she liked it or not. "May I?"

(BPOV)

"You may." I stated. He slowly lowered the covered off of me completely. I felt slightly insecure under the stare of the beautiful man before me, but his eyes looked ever so gentle. He gently rubbed the ointment onto my bruised and broken skin, insuring that tended to every bruise on my stomach with his gentle hands.

"Roll over?" He requested politely. I did, knowing that he would find plenty more bruises on my back. I heard him inhale sharply before running the cool salve over my skin. I felt like his hands were messaging away all of my past stress. His hands felt amazing against my skin. I felt his lips gently press between my shoulder blades before he rolled me over and pulled me into his arms before covering us both up. I lay my head against his chest, comfortably…but then I realize something.

"You aren't going to…to…" I didn't know how to word it. "Have me?" I wondered cautiously.

"Heavens no, love… I have already hurt you, I am not going to hurt you again. Those bruises look as though ley cause you much pain… I don't want to cause any more." He swore. My eyes went wide.

"They'll kill me…" Dear God…the church and my father would have my head…they would think that I hadn't been a virgin… I would be surely killed for this. Edward kissed my head.

"Don't worry, no one will dare touch my wife. No one will dare say a word against her." Edward promised.

"Yes they will." I insisted, panicking. He leaned down and kissed my lips.

"Relax… Don't you trust me? I am never going to let anyone hurt you. I promise you that." Edward swore. I trusted him…but I didn't trust the people outside who would kill me if they thought me impure. "Relax… I will take care of everything. Sleep…" He began to message my back again. Oh…he had found my weakness already, because I couldn't dare fight sleep with his hands touching me like that…so soothingly…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, is Edward going to protect her somehow, or is he going to let the church think she was impure? Hmm... **

**Sorry, i'm in a question asking mood.**

**Review please!**


	11. important

**Dear readers,**

**I hate to inform you of this, but on Thursday February 9th Jennifer died in the hospital. you obviously should know why... In the fall-when i last took over this profile- Jennifer had been in a car accident that nearly killed her. No one was as shocked as she was when they found out she had leukimia during that trip to the ER. She took it well after the shock of everything went away, and as soon as she could she went back to hernormal life. I can tell you with full confidence that she loved to write for you guys and loved to right flat out. I don't really know what to do...now that everything's gone topsy-turvey without her...beleive me, it's been difficult... She wanted me to take care of all of this stuf...if something were to happen so I'm going to do that for her. **

**~ She wanted any outstanding stories to be completed by any means neccisary, as she hated leaving things **

**undone. Phoenix wasn't finished, so it's up for adoption...she wrote time-lines for her stories, so email me if you think you're up to it.**

**~She also wanted me to make sure you knew everything if something bad happened...so...i'm doing that now...**

**~She wanted me to thank you all for your support and love... She wanted you to know that all of the reviews made her smile.**

**So... I don't really know...what to say, other then i'm going to miss the strongest person i knew...** **I am going to change her username (there will be a poll up so that you guys can help me)...i think she wouldn't mind it...but everything else i am leaving, her work should live on... **

**I'm sorry to have to tell you this, I'm sorry it even happened.**

**xXCarrieXx**


	12. help

**As long as I have tried to put this off... It really needs to happen. I need to ask for your guys' help... I need someone to help finish what Jen started... Based off of everything she has on her computer the story has a definate plan to it... If anyone would like to help finish Pheonix, please send a PM... Perhaps we can talk and find a way to get this finished the right way.**

**Thank you,**

**xXCarrieXx**


End file.
